The Sheep Have Lost Their Bo Peep
by VerelLupin
Summary: She was his shepherdess but when they took her away, he became lost without her. The gang needs their Sheriff back but first they have to find her. Woody/Bo Peep, Buzz/Jessie Woody/Jessie friendship only.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that this has probably been done to death but Bo not being in TS3 totally bummed me out. **

**So this is my continuation of the movie, where the other toys decide to help Woody.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Hey, you guys seen Woody?" Buttercup the unicorn asked.

The chatty and bouncy voices of the toys that had once belonged to Andy lowered slowly, growing quieter and quieter then ceasing altogether.

The rest of Bonnie's toys surprised by the somber attitude of the bunch immediately dropped their activities and gathered around the tight group of friends.

Hamm shook his head, Rex looked down and Slinky left the circle and dropped morosely onto a discarded cushion. Buttercup looked to the Potato Head family but they only hugged each other tighter.

It was Jessie who finally broke the silence. "Today is a difficult day for Woody. We normally just leave him alone."

"How come?" asked Trixie, the blue triceratops.

Buzz squeezed Jessie's hand. He shared an uneasy look with her. She nodded and he spoke.

"Today is the fifth anniversary of the yard sale." Buzz answered.

The toys all gasped, instinctively moving closer to their neighbors. They all knew the damage a yard sale could do. They had all lost someone at some point.

The howling of the slinky dog was a perfect backdrop for their bowed heads. All of them wondering who it was that Woody was missing.

In the short time since Woody and his gang had shown up, Bonnie's toys had developed a friendship with the fearless cowboy that had helped better not just their existence but that of many of their friends that currently resided at the Sunnyside Day Care.

"What was she like?" asked the Shakespearian hedgehog.

"Bo Peep was beautiful. She was graceful and sweet. She was the kindest toy I have ever had the good fortune to meet." Woody replied, parting the toys as he walked in.

It didn't go unnoticed that his usual happy go lucky face was serious and his big brown eyes were full of sadness. "Bo would have loved it here. She would have loved Bonnie..." he paused looking towards the distance as if pulling up some distant memory. "…you guys would have loved her."

The cowboy patted Buttercup's shoulder and said nothing else as he walked further into the room and away from them. His long gait brought him to the discarded pillow where Slinky sat, still howling mournfully.

They all watched as Woody approached then sat next to the stretchy dog. The dog grew quiet and moved so Woody would be comfortable, Slinky then settled by his side earning a grateful smile from his long time friend.

"Have you looked for her?" Trixie asked.

"We tried but there's just so many places to look and not enough of us." Jessie stopped and beckoned the toys closer to the door leading to the hall. "Besides he made us stop looking three years ago, he said he had to let her go sometime." Jessie answered sadly.

Buttercup and Trixie looked at each other, clearly he hadn't.

Jessie seeing the compassion on their faces, motioned for them to follow her. She was getting an idea and if they managed to pull it off, they could get their happy little family back and whole again.

Slowly one by one the rest of Bonnie's toys left the room until only the sheriff and his faithful dog remained.

"Perhaps it would be better if we looked without his knowledge," Mr. Pricklepants said wisely. The rest of the toys nodded in agreement.

"I don't know guys. I don't think Woody would like this…" Buzz began but was shushed by Jessie, who practically yanked him to her with her braid.

"Come on, Buzz. Woody has done so much for all of us. It's time we give him something back." She said motioning to all the other toys who quietly cheered. She leaned closer and flipping back his helmet, she whispered, "You'd look for me wouldn't you?"

"Ummm…well of course but-"

"It's the same for him. He loves Bo and I'm sure she is missing him as well. I'd miss you." She said placing a soft kiss on his face and gripping onto his wings to keep them from popping up at the same time.

"Ok, then. We look for Bo and help our sheriff." Buzz declared which earned him another kiss and a few hoots from the other toys.

Shortly after, the General was called and him and his soldiers began splitting the preparation for the search into groups as directed by Mr. Pricklepants.

Buttercup, Buzz, Trixie and Jessie separated and moved further down the hall and away from the others. Buttercup spoke softly so as not to be overheard, "so our job will be to keep Woody from knowing about this and hopefully by Christmas, we can find her."

"Buttercup, that only gives us six months to find her and bring her back." Trixie protested.

Her statement did bring back a sense of reality. She was right it would be difficult but they had to give it a try. They had all seen him give up his owner for a chance that his gang would be loved and cared for and that generosity had endeared him to all of them.

It wasn't surprising that he had not wished to burden them with the knowledge of his heartbreak and no toy that had done so much for his own should suffer like he was if they could do something about it.

"Then we have to be really serious about this and try to get as much information about what kind of toy she was, that could help us find her." Buttercup replied.

"We can do it. It's for Woody." Jessie said firmly.

The foursome broke apart and began making plans to find and bring back Ms. Bo Peep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I have let this one languish forever. I'm so sorry. I just saw the new Resident Evil movie and the plot bunnies that came with it were relentless but I hope to update this one more often. Out of the Toy Box will not be updated until November. **

**(I know Woody and Jessie aren't related but in my story they are.)  
**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy...**

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since they had decided to find Bo, and the massive effort it would be had become quickly apparent and unfortunately had dealt a serious blow to the group's morale. In fact it had discouraged most of the other toys from even participating and left only a handful willing to help.

The dedicated group consisted of; Buzz, Jessie, Buttercup, Chuckles The Clown, Hamm and Trixie. They had decided at the group meeting that it be best if they worked in teams not just to cover more ground but also to give themselves a cushion for the six months they had to work with.

Buzz had come up with a brilliant calendar that would detail various aspects needed to find Bo Peep; who was working on Bo's background, who was tracking the yard sale notices and ebay, and who was working on keeping Woody occupied so he wouldn't put a stop to their plan before it began.

Thankfully that last part wasn't hard since Bonnie having taken a liking to Woody kept him with her at all times especially at home. It was at these times that the toys would gather intelligence and talk strategies.

Trixie as the most tech savvy had become the mistress of the computer and cataloged all information pertaining to the search. Several toys from around the neighborhood had also gotten involved and new leads came in on a regular basis.

Right now Jessie and Buttercup were watching a few eBay listings. Apparently porcelain dolls were in abundance in the online marketplace even with the narrowing of Bo being a lamp and coming with two accessories.

"What about that one? It looks promising." Jessie said scrolling down the page.

"It looks like how you described her but I can't tell, we'll have to see a bigger picture." Trixie said and clicked on the magnifying glass icon.

"Nope that's not it. She had blond hair not red." Hamm said from the side.

"Ok, I'll remove her from the list." Trixie touched the watch button and that item disappeared from their list. "Well with that one gone, our list is done to 79."

"79! Great jumping lizards!" Jessie shouted.

"Don't worry, Jessie. We'll find her." He patted the cowboy doll and left the details that Buttercup had found out about Bo and her manufacturer.

"Maybe we should put that she was a shepherdess. After all that is vastly different from a run of the mill porcelain doll," said Mr. Pricklepants.

"I tried that but nothing comes up." Trixie complained but did as she was told. And just as she said, the results only brought up figurines or music boxes but no lamps.

"How old was Molly when she got it? Maybe we can try a date." Jessie said.

"Try 2002 that would have made Molly nine years old." Buzz said.

Trixie typed in the year and porcelain lamps and they got 25 results.

"Okay now put in the location ten miles from here."

The number went down to 13.

"Okay I'll tackle these and you can get started on this." Jessie dropped down the Penny Saver and Buttercup and Hamm walked off with it and into the living room to make some calls.

"Do you think we can find her?" Trixie said clicking and reading all the details of the first auction.

"I sure hope so. I'd really like to see Woody happy again. He did so much for all of us. Me in particular."

"What is your relationship with Woody and for that matter, Buzz?" Trixie asked clicking out of the first auction and going on to the next.

"Woody and I were part of a set of figures that belonged to this old show called Woody's Roundup. In the show I was his little sister. Bullseye, The prospector, another doll in the series, and I were all packed together and left in storage for several years until a man named Al found Woody in a yard sale by mistake."

Trixie discarded three more auctions waiting patiently as Jesse recovered from whatever memories had been brought up by the conversation.

"Anyway Al was going to sell us to a museum in Japan. The catch was that they would only take us if Woody came. He still had an owner at the time since he'd been rescuing another toy and that was how he ended up in the yard sale."

"So what happened?"

"Eventually he warmed up to the idea of being in the museum especially when he found out they would just put us back into storage if he wasn't included. He was going to give up Andy just so we could have a chance in the real world."

"He did that with Bonnie as well." Trixie observed.

"Before we could leave, Buzz and the rest of the gang came to rescue him and after the Prospector double-crossed us, Woody and I had to escape off the plane, which we did with Buzz and Bullseye's help. He offered us a home in Andy's room even after everything we put him through. We've been inseparable ever since."

"And Buzz?"

"Buzz is more of a recent thing. We landed in a garbage can after escaping from Sunnyside and it dumped us into an incinerator. We somehow just ended up together."

"So why is Bo so important to all of you? I mean besides for Woody's happiness?" Trixie asked coming to the last of the auctions.

"She was the only other female in Andy's room, she actually belonged to Molly but she'd sneak over whenever she had a chance just so we could talk. When I first got to the room I sort of clung to Woody and well she had a very serious conversation with me about it."

Trixie giggled and Jessie backtracked. "Not in a jealous kind of way but more in a sense that I needed to make friends with the others if I really wanted to belong. She helped me the same way she's helped every new toy. Bo got the other toys in the house comfortable around me, that was her job."

"She sounds like she was very special."

"She was and it was so hard to see her in that yard sale. Woody and I tried everything we could to save her but it wasn't enough."

"_Yard sale! Everybody to your positions!" Woody shouted._

_Buzz jumped down from the bed and immediately was handed a list and began checking off the smaller toys. Jessie and Bullseye were displayed prominently next to Woody and Slinky, which helped to camouflage the toys hidden under the pillows while Hamm helped the Sarge hide any stray stuff animals._

"_Alright, everybody knows the drill. Don't panic. If you are taken, stay where you can be seen and you will be rescued and hidden until the sale is over. Do Not. I repeat Do Not attempt to escape on your own. Let's remember what happened to the action figures that tried that last year."_

_Several toys looked over at the shelf that now held computer games._

"_But what if one of us is sold? What then?" Rex asked anxiously._

"_We will try to get everybody back but I won't lie to you. If you are sold it is very possible that a rescue might not happen. So for your own safety try to bury yourself under other things and be sure to cover any large or extendable parts."_

_Slinky sat beside Bullseye and comforted the nervous horse. "Don't worry nothing will happen with my buddy Woody to protect you."_

"_Alright. Good luck and stay safe." Buzz shouted and every toy dropped into position._

_A few seconds later, Andy's mom came into the room with an empty cardboard box. She went through the closet first and every toy in the room breathed in relief when she pulled out several jackets and hats that Andy had outgrown. _

_She left the room and returned with another empty box and went back to the closet and took out some shoes and leftover sports equipment. Satisfied with the closet, she moved on to the toy chest. She took out a broken gameboy and two old stuffed chipmunks that hadn't seen the light of day in several years._

_Andy's mom continued rummaging through the chest and unearthed some puzzles and books and the entire collection of clamshell Disney movies that he previously been hiding under the bed and disappeared once more from the room. _

_The toys took a deep breath when she returned a third time but she only took some blocks, a pair of old water guns and the more damaged kid's books off his shelf._

_She left and this time the Sarge confirmed that she was displaying the stuff outside. That was the cue as Andy's mom did that only when she was done taking things out of the house, otherwise anybody could come along and steal it._

_The toys counting their blessings left their positions and went about their usual day happy in the knowledge that they were safe for one more year._

_Woody ecstatic that his friends had all survived jumped to the dresser and twisted the doorknob. Once that was done he hopped onto the bed, shimmed down the blanket and gleefully ran into Molly's room to spend time with his favorite shepherdess._

"_Bo? Bo, where are you?"_

"_Oh Woody. I'm so sorry I was trying to get to you but Andy's mom got rid of all the Barbies and I was so scared that I hid before I had a chance to warn her."_

_Woody turned and pulled the trembling Barbie doll out of the bed skirt. "Where is Bo?"_

_Barbie shook her head and pointed a trembling finger at the window. Woody knowing that the better view was from Andy's room, let go of the fashion doll and rushed out of Molly's room and back into Andy's._

"_Woody! What's the matter?" Jessie asked seeing the look on her big brother's face._

"_Bo…"_

_All activity in the room ceased as the tone of Woody's shaky voice echoed through the room. That tone could only mean one thing. RC who was playing checkers with Hamm nudged his controller to Buzz and immediately hit Woody knocking the doll into the seat._

"_Go, I'll get Buster." Jessie muttered and ran out into the hallway and gave a high pitch whistle that even Slinky winced at. The thunderous booming of Buster's feet skidded onto the upstairs hallway and Jessie leapt onto the animal's back without missing a beat. _

_RC took off after them with a pale Woody holding on with a death grip to the steering wheel as they bounced violently down the hardwood stairs. Buzz controlled RC while Hamm directed them from the window._

_Jesse made it out into the yard first and instantly spotted the lamp and the beautiful porcelain female and her sheep sitting smack dab in the middle of the sale. "Darn!" _

_RC came bounding out behind her and she motioned to Woody where his beloved was. Woody paled more than she thought was possible when he spotted the blonde figure standing forlorn besides her animals._

"_Come on, we managed to jump out of an airplane. Getting Bo shouldn't be a problem." She said encouragingly. Woody nodded and they made their way around the other tables and underneath hers._

"_Ready?" Jessie asked but Woody was already scaling the dangling cord of the lamp._

_She steadied Buster beneath the table ready to help bring the shepherdess back to Andy's room and to a safe hiding place._

"_Bo!" Woody whispered and tapped her shoulder._

_Bo spun around and threw her arms around the cowboy doll. "Oh Woody! Thank heavens. I was so scared that I'd be sold any moment. I was so afraid you wouldn't even know I was gone until it was too late."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't get out here sooner." He said and squeezed her tightly._

"_Hey, you too. Save the reunion for later. We still have to get out of here without being seen." Jessie yelled._

_Bo pulled away embarrassed but Woody yanked her back to him and gave her a soft kiss. "Let's take you home, sweetheart."_

_Bo nodded and whistled to her sheep that had wandered off the lamp base. She grabbed her crook from where she had dropped it when Woody had shown up and with his help lowered the two sheep onto Buster._

_Jessie secured the animals to Buster's collar and bounded into the house. She came back a few minutes later and stood once more on the dog's back to help the pretty figurine down._

_Woody gently lowered Bo onto Buster and Jessie grasped onto her small waist. Woody dropped down beside her and she settled in front of him. RC waited as Jessie jumped onto him leaving Woody to hold onto Bo as they slowly moved from under the tables and back to the house._

_It was then that disaster struck. A little girl who was looking at Molly's Barbie dolls had knocked down a box. The sound startled Buster who ran faster knocking into another table. _

_Hockey sticks and helmets fell to the ground but it was the ball that made dread settle into their collectible stomachs. Time slowed down as Woody and Bo watched in horror as the ball rolled past Buster. They both knew that Buster was a great but he was still an animal and no dog could resist a ball._

_He crouched low and began running after it. The action was enough to dislodge the couple and they went tumbling off Buster's back and onto the lawn. Woody instinctively tucked himself around Bo and she buried her face into his neck praying for a miracle._

_They landed on the lawn at the same time that Jessie returned to hear something shatter. She covered her mouth willing herself not to scream when she saw Woody and Bo fall onto the grass._

_The couple got up and instantly Woody began checking Bo for cracks of any kind. It was then that all three realized that what had shattered was another doll that had fallen from the table that held the ball, Buster was currently chasing._

_They all began to laugh nervously and Woody and Bo hugged once more now that she was on stable ground. Jessie turned to give them privacy and froze as Andy came out the front door. Jessie crumpled to the floor and watched helpless as Bo and Woody were forced to do the same._

"_Mom! What are Woody and Jessie doing here?" he asked as he picked up the two cowboy dolls. He tucked them into his arm and picked up Bo Peep._

_Not getting an answer from his mother, Andy put Bo back on her lamp and walked back into the house. Woody looked back just in time to see Bo blow him a kiss goodbye._

_Jessie gripped his hand as a brunette woman picked up the figurine and its lamp. Their chance to get her back was gone. They had failed. She had failed. Woody's hand went slack in hers and he froze back into the doll he was._

"That is so horrible." Trixie said and hugged the redhead.

"He was dead for several weeks. Andy would play with him but once he disappeared Woody would just lie wherever he'd been left. Buzz or Rex had to carry him off the floor but he wouldn't move, wouldn't talk. I blame myself, if only I hadn't gotten the sheep first, I could have stashed Bo and Andy wouldn't have seen them."

"I'm sure Woody doesn't blame anybody."

"That's the worst part. He doesn't. Even afterwards when he began talking and moving again. He sought me out."

"_Hey um Buzz. Can I talk to Jessie? Alone?"_

_Buzz got up from the dresser ledge and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Woody but I don't think it's a good idea for you guys to-"_

"_It's okay, I can handle it." _

"_You sure?" he asked kneeling. "I can stay."_

_She shook her head. "I have to do this."_

_Buzz let go of her hand and began walking away, "don't be too hard. She misses her too."_

_Woody made no comment and Buzz slid down the dresser and out of earshot. "So."_

"_So."_

"_I don't blame you, I never have. Her being taken was nobody's fault." He said._

_Jessie stared at her boots. She couldn't face him yet. "It was my fault I should have taken her first instead of those blasted sheep. I should have made you go first. I shouldn't have waited…I should have…" she broke down into noisy sobs. "She was my friend…she needed me and I failed her and now she's gone…she's…"_

_Woody sat down and harshly pulled her to his side. He lifted her lowered face, "now listen very carefully to me, Jessie Pride. I will not have you blaming yourself. You did everything possible to help Bo and I and wherever she is I'm sure she knows that same as me. You were nothing short of heroic. It was just rotten luck and timing…it wasn't meant to be."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts. The past is past and you feeling guilty or me shutting down won't bring her back. She wouldn't want to see me or you like this. She would want us…" he swallowed painfully. "She would want us to be happy we still have each other."_

"_I know. I guess I'll just have to make sure and keep the rest of our family together."_

"_I second that motion and you have my help with anything you need so none of us are ever separated," Buzz said from behind them._

_Woody smiled. "Thank you Buzz."_

"_Anytime partner."_

"He comforted me when I cried and not once did he shed a tear. I don't think he's ever mourned her. That is why I need to get her back. I have to…for him. Our family won't be complete until she's back."

"Don't worry. I promise that by Christmas, Bo will be with us." Trixie replied.

"Guys, I have some very good news." Hamm shouted from below them.


End file.
